


we'll be just fine (i know that we will)

by empty_venom



Series: santa, baby [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, M/M, not a lot tbh, they take a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: It’s quiet, it’s so quiet, in their apartment that night, and Isak doesn’t remember the last time he’s felt this relaxed.





	we'll be just fine (i know that we will)

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 9 ! ! ! ! I KNOW IM SUPER BEHIND IM SO SORRY EVERYONE !! 
> 
> I was feeling uninspired today so have this mess
> 
>  
> 
> song title from West by Sleeping At Last

**///**

**LØRDAG – 21:21**

**Isak + Even’s Apartment**

It’s quiet, it’s so quiet in their apartment that night, and Isak doesn’t remember the last time he’s felt this relaxed. The sounds of water gently splashing against the side of the tub as Even’s hands glide across Isak’s thighs, the feel of Even’s heartbeat against his back, the fuzzy, soft feeling in his brain from the spliff they’d shared earlier. Isak’s body is floaty, light, Even’s lips on his neck the only thing tethering him to the ground.

 

 

///

 

 

 

“C’n I finger you?” Even mutters against Isak’s skin, and Isak shivers. He sinks a little lower into the bath, letting the hot water lap around his chest. “I’ll do it soft, baby. Jus’ wanna feel you.”

 

 

And who’s Isak to deny that, really?

 

 

“Go on, then.” He says, placing his hand on top of Even’s and guiding it down between his legs. “Gently, though. ‘M still sore.”

 

 

“Okay, I’ll be careful.” Even promises, pressing open mouthed kisses to Isak’s pulse point, just behind his ear. Even gasps one of Isak’s legs, pulling it out of the water and hooking it over the side of the tub, so he has better access. Isak shudders as the cool air hits his wet skin, curling back into Even’s chest as Even skirts his fingers over Isak’s hole. Isak bites his bottom lip, trying to keep himself from crying out.

 

 

“S’g’na hurt.” He whines, as Even circles his pointer finger.

 

 

“I don’t have to if you don’t want me to, but you can take it. You’ve taken worse, baby.” Even says, teasing Isak by pressing the tip of his finger into him.

 

 

“No, it’s fine, y’can.” Isak whines quietly, rolling his hips in tiny circles against Even’s finger.

 

 

“That’s my boy.” Even whispers proudly into Isak’s ear, nipping his ear lobe as he slowly works more of his finger into Isak. The younger boy shifts, hand resting on Even’s forearm under the water.

 

 

“Slower,” Isak says, hips bucking away from Even’s finger. Water is obviously not the best lubricant, and he’s still raw and red from last night.

 

 

“Shh, Isak,” Even coos, soothing his spare hand over Isak’s thigh, squeezing and massaging lightly. “You’re okay, calm down.” Isak’s foot slips against the bottom of the tub where he’s trying to push himself further up, leg sliding out from underneath him so he flops back into the water, other leg still up in the air where it’s propped up on the side of the bath. Even hooks an arm around his middle, keeping him pinned against his front.

 

 

“Calm down, Isak. I’ll go slower for you. It’s okay, sweetheart.” Even tries his best to reassure Isak, knowing how overwhelmed his baby can get from time to time. “You’re okay.”

 

 

“Ev,” Isak pants, and Even can feel Isak’s abdominal muscles quivering against his arm. “Ev, it’s…”

 

 

“It’s alright, angel.” Even rubs his thumb over Isak’s guiche, and the smaller boy melts in his arms. “There we go, there it is. You’re doing so good for me.” He murmurs.

 

 

Isak lets out a tiny moan, and he bears down on Even’s fingers; Even feels as Isak relaxes around him, letting him push his finger all the way in. Isak gasps, air knocked out of his lungs as he feels the pressure against his rim, the sharp stinging sensation cutting through the fuzz in his head.

 

 

“Oh, god.” He groans, and Even forces his thumb against Isak’s perineum, right behind his balls, and Isak clenches hard around Even. Isak can feel Even’s boner right up against his back, Even not doing anything to try and hide it.

 

 

 

Even’s always been pretty out and proud about his sexuality as a person, he’s not shy, he’s brazen and unashamed and if he feels like walking around his own damn house with nothing on other than a pair of socks? He will, because it’s his damn house.

 

 

Isak on the other hand, while certainly not a prude, is nowhere near as confident in himself as Even is. The first few times Even had tried to instigate things, Isak had run off to the bathroom after ten minutes of making out and heavy petting, embarrassed because of how easily affected he was by the simplest of touches from Even.

 

 

It had taken Even a while, but he’d eventually managed to convince Isak that there is nothing wrong with his body reacting like that to kissing someone he _actually wanted to be kissing_ , rather than someone you’re forcing yourself to kiss in order to keep up appearances.

 

 

It’s taking them a while, but Isak’s getting there.

 

 

 

“Hmm? Feel that?” Even thrusts his hips forward shallowly, and Isak can feel a bead of precome smear over his back. “S’what you do to me, baby.”

 

 

“Ahh, sorry,” Isak says, and Even tuts.

 

 

“Don’t be sorry, nothing to be sorry for. S’just your noises, your soft little body, god, can’t believe you’re all mine.” Even gently, ever so gently, starts easing a second finger into Isak’s hole. Isak whines.

 

 

“You just take it for me, you’re so good, Isak. Such a perfect little angel.” Even tightens his grip around Isak’s waist, tucking the younger boy snugly in to his chest. “You just stay there for me.”

 

 

Isak rolls his hips tentatively, as Even sucks on the wet skin of his neck, tiny, red, mouth-shaped bruises blooming among the older, yellowing bruises.

 

 

“Wanna be a good boy for you.” Isak whispers, voice shaking, and Even nods into the crook of his neck.

 

 

“I know, baby boy. I know. You are, you’re too good for me, sweet.” Even’s fingers twist inside him, then split apart and spread him wide. Isak writhes, the burn shooting up his spine and diffusing through his nerves.

 

 

“Yes! Even, m’a good boy. Perfect, ‘m special, Even.” Isak rambles, tipping his head back to rest on Even’s collarbone, slightly damp hair sticking to Even’s sweaty skin.

 

 

By the time Even makes Isak come, Isak’s toes are curling, his face is red, and his stomach hurts from tensing it so much. Even forces Isak’s hips out of the water, making him come all over his own chest.

 

 

Isak sobs out his embarrassment, Even only adding to it when he swipes three fingers through the mess on Isak’s chest, and pushes them into Isak’s mouth, swirling the come around his mouth and making him swallow it down.

 

 

Isak deflates back into the water, which has gone tepid and uncomfortable against Isak’s overly sensitive skin. He shivers, and lets Even’s hands wander over his chest, washing the rest of his come off.

 

 

When Isak feels like he can stand again, Even rinses Isak off in the shower, the spray of hot water soothing Isak’s sore muscles. Even dries Isak off, with the grey towel that’s bigger and softer, so Isak can stand with it wrapped around his shoulders while Even fetches his hoodie off the radiator.

 

Even gives Isak a final patting down with the towel, before popping Isak’s hoodie over his head, pulling it down over his chest. Even smiles, cupping Isak’s face in his hands and kissing him on the lips, soft and small.

 

 

“So precious.” He says, and Isak’s eyelids droop, half shut.

 

 

“Bed time?” Isak asks, voice sleepy and lazy.

 

 

“Bed time.” Even confirms.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ghhhhh im ..actually. struggling so bad to keep my fucking eyes open I am ... technically useless amazing 
> 
>  
> 
> as always my Tumblr is [here](http://isyakivaltersen.tumblr.com) and my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/empty_venom.gif), come and say hello or something, its always nice to get messages <3


End file.
